


She Loves Me, She Loves Him Not.

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [5]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, Slow Romance, a bit of slow-burn, but i'll just add that, but they sorta both want it, since she doesn't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: She doesn't love him.Then why does she stay?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Odessa Drake, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Odessa Drake & Felicia Hardy, Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy
Series: Felissa shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449
Comments: 6





	She Loves Me, She Loves Him Not.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm-spice, also, this is kinda all over the place, but I hope whoever reads this likes it!

I kick up my legs on the arm of the seat, my feet dangling over the edge as I sit on the soft middle part. My eyes flicker up to Felicia, who comes out of her room dressed unusually nice. She's wearing a fancy updo, with a _beautiful_ forest-green high-low cut dress that shows off her thighs and a pair of one-inch silver platform heels. It's a beautiful outfit, and as her heels click on the wood-paneled floor, I cringe a little, knowing that she's scuffing the floor, but that feeling quickly fades away as she gives me a bright smile, and I feel woefully underdressed with my simple white tank top and grey sweatpants.

“Girl, what’s up with you? It’s six pm on a Sunday night, usually by this time your sweatpants are on and your bra is off.” I lift a delicate eyebrow, my mouth curling up in a smirk even though inside I feel like punching something. 

“What? I can’t put on makeup and wear a short dress on a Sunday evening just for myself?” Felicia says, then bursts into laughter half a second later, I guess even _she_ isn't buying her own excuse.

I shake my head, a fond smile on my face.

“Yeah, I'm not buying it,” I smirk, the smile fading as she starts playing with a stray lock of her hair.

My eyebrows furrow as she bites her bottom lip, a tell-tale sign she's feeling guilty.

“I’m going out with Peter tonight,” she mumbles, and I turn around in my seat, my feet planted on the floor as my stomach fills with worry. My heart flares up in anger at the mention of _his_ name, and my fists clench slightly before I let out a breath, long and slow, my hands opening up like a bud in the springtime.

“He isn’t good for you, you know that.” I sigh, my chocolate-brown eyes meeting her leaf-green ones. Felicia walks forward to me and bends down, so she can meet my eyes. Her hand wraps around my own, and she gives me a soft smile.

"You worry too much 'Dessa. Peter's a good guy, you know that."

"He cheated on you, Felicia," I say softly, wrapping my own hand on top of hers.

Felicia closes her eyes, just for a second, probably just to blink, and her eyebrows furrow as she lets out a quiet sigh because she _knows_ I'm right.

"He apologized..." She defended him weakly, but her expression conveyed her emotions.

She looks so beautiful, and her lips are soft-looking and beautiful, and I see her eyes flicker down to my chapstick-covered ones-

I close the distance between her lips and mine.

Felicia’s kissing back and she tastes like strawberries and oranges and it feels so _good-_

Our lips part too quickly. Felicia is staring at me with this wide-eyed expression, her lips still parted slightly, and I would've just thought I imagined it except for the fact her lipstick is smudged. 

I touch my bottom lips with my finger, my stomach dropping slightly as it comes away with red.

Because Felicia _is dating someone_ but she just kissed me and my private parts are pounding and she looks so _pretty_ and I want to close the distance between our mouths again- 

“Felicia..?” I say, almost pleadingly, but she quickly stands up and reapplies her lipstick, her green irises murky with confusion and doubts, and- is that _lust_ I see flickering behind all her confusion and fear? 

“I got to get to my date,” She mumbles, avoiding eye contact, and my shoulder slump down as my inside flicker with a wave of horrible, burning anger at the man who she seems to like more than me. The second the door clicks close, my shoulders start to shake, and fat tears roll down my cheeks, and I shake my head.

_Why would she want you anyway?_

I stand up, still crying silently, my eyes becoming red and puffy as I let out a gulping sob-like sound. I curl my hands into fists, my sadness and anger battling each other for dominance in my heart.

My eyes narrow, and when anger wins over for a brief minute, I punch my clenched fist in the wall, and it breaks a hole around my fist. I pull my bloody knuckles out of the wall and think bitterly

_What does he have that I don’t?_

I think, narrowing my eyes in anger, wishing he was here right now, so I could beat the living shit out of him. 

I take a breath in, my chest expanding, then deflating when I exhale. 

I repeat that until my nails stop digging into my skin and then I examine my knuckles because they start hurting really fucking bad. 

_I should probably clean this up_ I think, staring at, well- whatever the wall is made of-covering my knuckles. The dark red blood is starting to drip down the sides of my hand. 

For a second, I pause, relishing the pain, but common sense wins over, and I slowly pad over to the kitchen, my eyes taking in everything as I slowly walk toward one of our wall cabinets. I used my non-injured hand to open the cabinet, and I see- 

plates and bowls. 

Beautiful ceramic things, and I admire the marble-like color before I gently close that cabinet, remembering the alcohol and bandages are in the third cabinet, not the fifth.

 _I'm such a fucking idiot,_ I snarl to myself, as I open the _correct_ cabinet this time. I pull out some alcohol wipes and a long bandage. By now my bleeding had subsided somewhat, and I'm kinda impressed it's still bleeding.

I take the alcohol wipes from its container, pressing it against my injuries-

"Fucking Hell!" I swear, jerking my hand away from the wipes, my eyes watering.

I breathe in, my hand shaking slightly as I press the wipe against my injury, hissing in pain. 

The wipe starts turning red as I clean my hand, biting my lip to distract myself from the pain it's producing.

I pulled it away once I felt it was clean, then I wrapped my knuckles with some of the long bandages.

"Odessa?" I froze.

"What are you- What's happening?"

"Nothing," I mumbled as I finished wrapping my knuckles with the gauze tape thing.

I heard a scoff behind me, she's used to me using bullshit excuses to hide my true feelings.

If it's the time I came home crying and half-drunk,

The _other_ time I punched the wall after dealing with sexism at work.

"Why aren't you home? I thought you were supposed to be..." I trailed off when I saw her face.

She looked confident, a cocky smirk on her lips, her silvery-white hair down, no longer in that fancy updo. She looks like she just lifted a weight off her shoulders and I can't help but wonder if she finally did it.

"I broke up with him." My lips curl up in a grin and I light up with joy.

"That's wonderful!" I say, running towards her and enveloping her in a bear hug.

I could feel Felicia smiling against the crook of my neck, and I gasped when I felt her lips kiss the sensitive spot there.

"Felicia..?" I murmured, my private parts pounding even though all she'd done was kiss my neck.

I let go of her, and we looked at each other, green eyes meeting brown.

Lust was apparent in her face like I'm sure it was in mine. Our noses were almost touching, and it was Felicia this time, who made the executive decision to put her lips on mine.

I stifled another gasp as she gently bit my bottom lip, her soft hands snaking around the back of my head, pulling me closer.

I decided to take some initiative this time, and when her lips parted slightly, I put my tongue in her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

Of course, we had to stop kissing because I'm sure we would've passed out from lack of air otherwise.

I gave her a soft smile and a quick peck on the cheek before steering her to the couch.

"Wanna watch some movies?" I offered, not wanting to go too quickly. 

Felicia's bright smile at the request made my stomach erupt in butterflies, so we sat on the couch, Felicia in my lap as we made fun of old hetro rom-coms.

and it was wonderful.


End file.
